Jenchel- Hidden Love
by MasonsTardis
Summary: AU. Are two best friends ready to become parents?
1. Chapter 1

**Rach and Jen knew Each other from college, they had gone out but broke up as max wanted to marry Jen, which he did, but in 2009 Jen filed for a divorce, as she realised that she loved Rachel..**

 _ **Chapter one:**_

 **Rachel had fallen pregnant to Eddie's child but she never got round to tell him about her being pregnant as her sister Melissa had come back from having disappeared for over 8 months, Mel was also pregnant, she was claiming that Eddie was the father of her baby. Rachel was about 4 months into her pregnancy, she had a small bump to show for the pregnancy. Rachel thought it was best to break up with Eddie so he could be with Mel, to look after the baby.**

 **As it was the night of the break up Rachel was at home, She was in her PJ's it was only 7:00pm but she was comfy in wearing her Pj, it gave her bump some space. She was sat on the sofa eating a big tub of chocolate ice-cream, she was eating it with the ice-cream scoop. She had been crying so her eyes was red.**

 **She didn't know that Jen was back in Rochdale, it years since she last saw her. She looked at her phone, then went on to her contacts, she scrolled down to Jen's number, she wasn't sure if she had the right number as Jen might of changed it. She wanted to text her but wasn't sure on what to text so she decided not to bother, so locked the screen and placed down next to her.**

 **There was nothing on the TV apart from sloppy romantic films, which she knew if she started t watch them then it would make herself feel more about being the one that chose to break the relationship up. She sighed. she went on to the TV guide and went on to the the movies section,She scrolled down to SkyMoviesDisney, as they was showing Lady and the Tramp then straight after that they was showing Lady and the Tramp 2 : Scamps Adventure. these was two of her favourite movies.**

 **Jen was back in Rochdale, she was standing outside the school gates. She was looking for Rachel, she had her iPhone in her hand she was on her contacts list she scrolled down her list of contacts and landed on Rachel's. Jen knew that it wouldn't be like her to changer her number without telling her, she tapped on Rachel's name and selected send new message, she started to write the text.**

 _"Hey Rachie,_

 _Hope you're okay,_

 _If you get this give me a ring or a text, maybe do both?_

 _J xx"_

 **Jen sent it then locked the screen, her lock screen was her and Rach at the college prom, Rach looked really drunk, it was one of Jen's favourite photo of them. Rach was watching TV, she had gotten more tubs of ice cream, She had brought in vanilla and Chocolate. Her film had just started, She comfy back on the sofa, she just about heard her phone go off, she picked it up and looked at the message notification, she then unlocked it, she needed to hear her voice so she quickly tapped the call button. Jen looked down at her phone as it was ringing, she slid her finger to the right to answer it, She would never decline a call from Rach.**

 _"Jen? Is that you?"_

 _Rach's voice sounded quiet and shaky like she was upset_

 _"Hey, course it's me"_

 _Jen paused and listened to Rachel's voice._

 _"Are you alone?"_

 _Her voice was getting more shaky each time that she spoke_

 _"Hey, What's wrong, what's happened?"_

 _Jen asked worriedly knowing that something was wrong_

 _"Can you come over. If you're around?"_

 _She had started crying again_

 _"Hey, shhh, Course I can, I'll be there soon"_

 **Jen said as she was looking up where Rach was now living, Rach didn't know what else to say so she put the phone down.**

 **Jen had got the directions to Rachel's, she got into her car, she started driving until she reached Rachel's which only took her 10 minutes, Rach was living in her mums house, so Jen recognised the front door of the house, Jen pulled up in the driveway, she reached over and grabbed her bag then got out, Rach had put the door on the latch for her, Jen pushed opened the front door and walked in. She took her jacket off and hung it up next to the front door then she took off her shoes, she quietly closed the front door.**

 **Jen went straight into the living room where Rachel was and went over to her, she sat next to her and pulled her into a hug, she softly started to rub her back to get her to stop crying.**

 _"Shh, I'm here honey, I'm here"_

 **Rachel didn't say anything at first and cried into Jen's chest.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jen held her, she continued to rub her back, Rach kept crying into her but she was slowly calming down. Jen didn't mind as she knew that Rach needed to cry it all out

"Hey it's okay I'm here, I'm here baby"

"I'm sorry!" She cried she felt like she had done something wrong

"Hey don't be, you've done nothing wrong" she said as she kissed her head softly

Rach felt and tried to get her crying to stop so that she could talk to her about what had happened ,Jen kept stroking her hair and kissing her head and rubbing her back, Jen knew that this would calm her down. Rach had stopped crying and was getting tired,she hid her face into Jen and started to fall asleep on her, Jen let her knowing that she was comfortable and carried on stroking her head softly.

Rach had now fallen asleep on her, she held onto her top, not wanting Jen to leave her, Jen felt and looked down smiling seeing that she was asleep, she gently picked her up, she put her head on her shoulder and put her arms around her neck then put Rachel's legs around her. She made sure that she was comfy before lifting her up and taking her up to bed as she knew Rach would be more comfortable up in bed.

As Jen was taking Rach up to bed, she looked at the photos that Rach had up on her walls, she smiled looking at the ones of Rach and herself back from school and college, Jen still had feelings for Rach but she didn't know how to tell her incase Rach didn't have feelings for her. She kissed her head took her to her room and placed heron the bed so that she could pull the covers back and put Rach in and then put the covers back over her.

Jen sat next to her stroking her head and kissing it gently before looking around at the mess of the house, she sighed knowing it wasn't like Rachel to live in a mess, Jen wanted to help so she went down stairs and got a roll of black bags and came back up into the room, she then started to remove the empty bottles that was around the bed and put the bottles into a black bag.

Jen put any dirty washing into a basket as she went around the rooms tidying up, putting any bits of rubbish into the bag and the dirty washing into the basket she took the bag of rubbish and the basket of dirty laundry downstairs and started to tidy up. Once she had picked up the rubbish she tied the bag up and put it in the black wheelie bin and closed the front door, she went into the kitchen with the basket and put it down on the floor sorting out the colours before putting a pile in the washing Machine and added the washing tablet on top of the washing and then turned it on.

Rach was still peaceful asleep so that gave Jen more time to get the house clean for when she wakes up, Jen got the Hoover out and started to hoover the front room and then the hallway way and then stairs. She took the Hoover up the stairs and shut Rachel's door so she could carry one getting some sleep. Jen started to hoover up in the spare room and then Rachel's little office room. She had finished with the Hoover so she took it back down stairs and went back up and went into the bathroom to tidy it up, as she looked around the room she saw the pregnancy test that Rach had left in the sink, she went over to it and picked it up and looked at it and thought to her self for a few seconds before sighing "Oh Rachie", Jen knew that rach wasn't lucky with the pregnancy's as she would always suffer a misscarriage, she put the test into her pocket knowing that Rach would want to tell herself.

Jen go the mop out and started to mop the bathroom floor, she wanted the house to be nice and clean for Rachel, Rachel wasn't one of these people where she loved to live in a mess she was the other way around she loved living in a clean area, like no mess on the floors and always kept the washing to a minimum pile.

After Jen had finished with mopping up she cleaned the bath and toilet before going to check on the washing that was in the machine, the washing in the machine was done so she put it one a spin then took it out and put another load in and put the wet load in the tumble dryer.

Jen wanted to make Rachel something to eat, she didn't know what at first, she looked the cupboards and found some spaghetti, she looked in the freezer and found some mince meat, she looked over to where Rach would keep her onions and potatoes, she got an onion and started pealing it then chopping it into small bits and put it in the pan with the mince meat and started to cook it, she then added a tin of tomatoes once the meat had gone a brown colour and added a spaghetti mix, she wasn't very good at cooking pasta but she was trying her best. After when it was all cooked she plated it up and turn the oven off and poured Rach out an glass of orange juice and started to take it up to her.

Jen opened the bedroom door and went in and sat on the bed next to Rach who was still asleep, she started to stroke her head again and kissed it watching her, Rach couldn't sleep anymore so she started to wake up, she felt her Stoke her hair and smiled a bit looking up at her

"Hey princess"

"Hey"

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit better then before"

"That's good, are you hungry and thirsty?"

Rach looked at the plate of food, she wanted to say no but she was hungry and thirsty and nodded "yeah"

Jen smiled "well I've cooked your favourite"

Rach looked over and smiled and sat up, Jen passed her the tray, she slowly started to eat it slowly , she took a sip of the glass of orange juice then looked at Jen wanting to tell her about that she was excepting but didn't know how to.

Jen was watching her with a smile "what's up baby? Is there something bothering you?"

Rach looked at her, and though for a few minutes "I..I urm I need to tell you so something" she said putting the plate down on the bed and took her hand

"What's up babe? Have someone hurt you?" She asked concerned

Rach nodded a little "I'm sorry.."

"Hey don't be, the person who hurt you should be sorry"

"It was Eddie... I told him to go be with Melissa"

"Why babe?"

"Because he got her pregnant" she paused and looked down "I never got to tell him.."

"Tell him what babe?"

Rach looked down at her bump and didn't say anything, Jen looked down and gently placed her hand on her stomach and stroked it at little

Rach looked at her "how did you know?"

"I found the test in the bathroom sink, you sent him away because you didn't want him to get hurt if you wasn't?"

Rach nodded with tears again

"Hey honey it's okay I'm here I'm gonna stay and help you"

"What about max?"

"There is no me and max" she said stroking her back softy

"What happened?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it"

Rach nodded "promise you won't leave"

"I promise" Jen said with a smile

"Can you stay? I mean can you move in with me?"

"Hey I'm not going anywhere Rach"


End file.
